


Through Death to You

by Neathra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate History, Axis Won, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), Past Character Death, Rewrite, Rewrite of Really Bad Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neathra/pseuds/Neathra
Summary: One Halloween, a  sixth grade Hetalia fan, took Hetalia in one hand, the Corpse Bride in the other, and laughing like the true mad scientist she was, smashed them together. The abomination this process created was a fanfiction about how Prussia and Canada get married even though Canada is dead, and the shenanigans that Germany, Japan and Italy get into trying to figure out what is going on. It was as bad as it sounds.This story, is that now college aged mad scientist’s attempt to reduce the cringe of sharing her fanfiction/archive account with family/friends.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said in the description that this story was bad, I meant it. This is literally the first fan fiction I actually wrote. It was completely unedited, and months long breaks happened between not only chapters, but in the middle of writing a chapter. I think it was started in 6th grade, and finished in 8th.  
> Consequently, it’s so bad that I’m still trying to put off pulling up the word document and actually reading it. Honestly, I think it should be held up alongside My Immortal as an example of “How Not to Write Fanfiction.” This isn’t so much a re-write, as an apology to the world of fiction for my literary crimes. Your lucky I’ve decided to spare you from the original author’s notes…  
> That being said, this is the worst of what I have been calling the “NO God! Please Don’t Make Me Re-Edit That” Trilogy (The NGPDMMRET Trilogy for short). So, it’s all uphill from here! Only a few more fanfics until I can move on to another project. Then, I have to deal with my Original fiction which has its own set of NGPDMMRET’s.

Rain fell in dark sheets from the sky, the unrelenting drops restricting visibility to only a few meters ahead, and limited the other senses even further. Ernst Fischer slowed down his truck even more than usual as he approached the town’s borders.

It was fortunate that Ernst had decided to reduce his speed, as suddenly, a soaking brunet woman dashed out across the country road. Like a deer in the headlights, she froze at the sight of his truck. Slamming on the breaks, Ernst tried to swerve his vehicle to one side.

The horrific screeching of the tires seemed to release the woman from her trance. She jumped back, and once it was apparent that she was not about to be flattened, the brunet woman nodded in what must have been thanks, before bounding the rest of the way across the road and disappearing into the darkness blanketing the other side.

Anybody who was out in this weather and this late at night was either desperate, up to something, or both. Either way, Ernst wanted no part of it. Shaking his head, he drove on.

The brunet woman also continued on her path, racing through the rain. Under the relative dryness of a tree, she fumbled for a bit before turning on a flashlight of some sort. Under this new light, a glance at her watch warned her that it was almost midnight. That gave her approximately, five more hours before her disappearance would be discovered, but even with her goal at hand she still couldn’t relax.

Carefully, she began to search through the unusually sturdy backpack that she had slung over one shoulder. She pulled a strange stone from the bottom of the bag, but as she began to repack, the brunet woman seemed to realize that something was missing.

“Oh nononono.” She groaned emptying her backpack and carefully going over each and every one of the old books, which honestly deserved to be called tomes, that had been packed into her bag. Having assured herself that whatever book she had missed was indeed gone, the brunet woman shook her head vigorously, before muttering,

“Can’t go risk going back. I’ll just have to hope nobody will put the pieces together.” She finished repacking her bag, and then turned her flashlight off. Unlike before however, it wasn’t completely black. The strange stone the brunet woman had retrieved from her bag, was giving off a faint red aura.

Leaning over the rock, the brunet woman exhaled, her breath fogging the stone. As she exhaled, she spoke in an unnaturally deep voice. The words she spoke where not in any common language. They carried power fizzling in the air.

The red aura of the stone began to pulse in time with her words. She stood, brushing her hair out of her face. Then, she swung her pack over one shoulder and continued on into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that prologue was entirely new. Next chapter the real edited bad writing begins. You all would have my sympathy, but you chose to read this. So Tough.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story really begins here. 
> 
> Too be clear, I'm running under the assumption that countries that are family/friends refer to each other by their human names (I.e Prussia refers to North Italy as Felicia because they are friends, but isn't that close with Japan so uses the nation name).  
> The exact date of the story isn't certain, but it takes place in at least 1968. I figure that after 23 years, all the dead countries will at least have come to terms with their deaths. (The Necropolis has excellent therapists.)

The rain was not helping his concentration, Prussia decided after an hour of trying and failing to decrease the massive amount of paperwork his little brother had managed to acquire within that last week.  But every time he started to get into a groove, the storm would either kick up a notch, or die down and he was distracted yet again.  It didn’t help that Ludwig had him doing some of the most boring paperwork imaginable: it was all building and construction codes that somehow made even explosions snooze worthy.

While he, the older awesome brother, was stuck filing papers with names like “Form 029-BA5 Level 2: Specifications of Intent to Perform Critical Foundation Evaluations Within Area Surrounding Designated Blasting Location”, Ludwig had swept Felicia off on vacation. Ok, not a real vacation. A work vacation, but still more than either of them had gotten for the last decade.

If he decided to believe Ludwig’s latest phone call, it was nothing like a vacation. Apparently, he and Felicia where spending all their time away trying to convince Japan to accept military help against Sorceria.

“Her latest strategy seems to out stubborn Japan. They’ve set up this large storm system around the archipelago. Our battleships might be able to push through – Japan’s will not. His boss however, doesn’t seem to think that such a tiny nation will be able to effectively keep the typhoon going for long.” Ludwig had dryly updated him. “Nobody seems to want to admit that such a small woman could be a real danger, and even with her centuries of magical experience aside, Sorceria is not the only one providing the magical energy to that storm.”

Prussia had only met Sorceria once before the war. Pint-sized terror would be a best way to describe her.  She might have looked like she would have weighed a 100lbs soaked to her skin, but even the giant pink bows couldn’t dispel that aura of danger that surrounded her.

Considering that she had eventually admitted to have been using magic to create said aura, Prussia privately thought that if Sorceria wanted to be left alone, it might be safer for everyone involved if Japan did. 

Japan’s inability to pull off an “I let you win!” aside, Prussia was finally finished with the last “029-BA5”. With that latest set of bureaucratic nonsense done, Prussia was finally able to turn his attention to that kidnapping case. Ludwig had wanted him to focus on it, but even if Monika was the grand-daughter of one of the boss’s favorite advisors, there simply wasn’t any evidence. Yes, her room had been trashed, and yes that broken window had certainly been smash, but nobody could find any information as to who had taken her, or honestly why. Considering the amount of glass that had been found in the grass below the broken window, it was looking more and more likely that someone inside the house had broken it.

The most interesting thing about the case however, was the small collection of items that had been found hidden beneath a loose floorboard under the bed: seven half burnt black candles, some matches, an old fashioned mirror – the kind with actual silver as the reflective backing- and an old book that had been identified as one of several missing from the local library.

The book’s strange subject matter of necromancy, and contacting the afterlife had gotten it sent to Prussia along with the police report. Jokingly, Prussia flipped it open to one well-worn page and read:

_Some skeptics claim that true necromancy is impossible. That once a human has passed into the Grace of Our Lord, it is impossible for mortal action to call them back. I am in agreement on some part of this. We cannot presume to be able to command the dead like the master of a house would command those below him. Rather, it must be seen that a properly conducted ritual will simply greet the dead – offering them the chance to reach out to those casting such a spell._

_Likewise, while it is indeed impossible for a mortal to travelers the world and find a physical entrance to Paradise by means mundane or magical. It is untrue that the nether is a true afterlife. Rather it is like the Courtyard – a place where the physical world has intruded upon the divine. This fact is further seen by how the greatest Revenants of antiquity have been able to meet with both the dearly departed, and –_

Prussia stopped reading abruptly. Less interested with the text than with the note scrawled in the margins. He hadn’t known Monika very well, but from her grandfather’s stories, she gave books an almost godlike reverence. What had been important enough for her to deface one?

Tilting the book sideways and squinting to get a better look, he could see that the note read “travel too? Combine with 8.” Even though the words had been written in a hurry, Prussia still was able to recognize Monika’s handwriting.

Eight could mean a lot of things. Hopefully, it wasn’t a reference to a different book that Prussia couldn’t refer to.  Or, with any luck, it could refer to chapter eight of this very book. A glance at what passed for the table of contents provided more of Monika’s notes – an indecipherable mix of runes and archaic Latin phrases – and a chapter eight called “Doors to Death”. The chapter was not about a band, but instead how the nether could be accessed from “mystically significant locations, or waypoint crosses of ley lines.”

Would Monika have run away? Prussia put down the book with a thump – he needed a walk.

“Just remember to take your umbrella sir. It’s quite a storm.” Ludwig’s secretary had seen enough eccentricness to not argue with Prussia about going for a walk in pouring rain.

Outside, even Prussia’s umbrella wasn’t doing much to keep him dry. It seemed that as soon has he had left the safety of the building, the wind had begun blowing the rain horizontally under the umbrella’s brim. 

As he walked through the streets, hunched under his canopy in a fruitless attempt to stay dry, Prussia realized that someone seemed to be tailing him. Normally, in these conditions, even a soldier as experienced as Prussia wouldn’t have noticed his follower, but fortunately his shadow was another nation. Rapidly, he spun on his heel. A dark shape ducked back into an alley.

It wasn’t Ludwig. Besides that fact his little brother wouldn’t have been sneaking around behind him, the figure was too slight to be Ludwig. She – Prussia was fairly sure that the other nation was a woman – was also a little too short to be Felicia. Could they add teleportation to Sorceria’s list of supernatural abilities?

Prussia took the next corner at a jog, and then spinning on his heel stopped abruptly. The dark figure’s footsteps splashed over the sidewalk, and she flew around the corner and directly into Prussia’s chest. She tried to stumble back, but he grabbed her arms and holding her still.

It took him a second to recognize her. “Madi – Canada?” He gapped. She couldn’t be here. She was dead – she’d died in his arms. Prussia staggered back releasing her. Even in the shadows cast by the streetlights, Madi-Canada, didn’t look like the pale shaking figure he had last seen. “But you… I saw…”

Now she was supporting him. “Gilbert? Umm… Deep breaths,” her accent was as poor as ever, “You know? Let’s get you back inside.” Half pulling, half pushing, she steered Prussia back inside, past Ludwig’s unflappable secretary, and down into a cozy office chair.

Mad-Canada made a face, and stuck her head out into the hall asking for coffee. By the time it arrived, Prussia was able to speak in full sentences.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” She admitted a faint blush rising in her cheeks. “And there’s a permanent Necropolis gate in Spain, so Francis was able to go see Spain. When another one opened and Princess Thorn was busy dealing with that girl who opened a gate and then immediately began begging for asylum. The gate she used was around here, so I thought I’d come see you Gilbert.” The last bit all tumbled out.

Prussia found his eyes were glued to his cup. “How long can you stay?”

“I need to be back before Thorn realizes that I’m missing. That would usually take a half an hour, but, I’m guessing that dealing with a living person running around in the Necropolis will slow her down. Just a bit.”

“Ah… So the Necropolis huh? What’s a country of the dead like?”

Canada twisted her hands, trying to force the words to form through shear spacial manipulation, “It’s a weird place. I believe that Arthur used the term ‘Genius Loci’. Whereas we might be the personification of the land and people, in the Necropolis is itself a being. Victoria Thorn – Princess Thorn- is well both its avatar and leader. But, I think that after everyone accepted that they were dead, we all found it more enjoyable to not have our personal relationships dictated by governments or the public.”

“I’m glad that everyone is doing ok…”

They talked and talked for what felt like ages, skirting around the painful and touchy issues, comparing notes on what the nations they lived with had been doing. Unconsciously, they began leaning closer and closer.  Prussia realized how close they were. He pulled back flushing,

“Well, I think that you might want to be safe and head back Canad-“

She cut him off, “I told you to call me Madeline”

“I got you killed!”

In response to him, Canada jumped up as well, standing on her toes to pushing their faces together. He’d forgotten how much shorter she was, “It wasn’t your fault!” she was trying to be angry, “You tried your best, but I made my own decisions. That’s why I’m dead.”

Without thinking, he leaned down kissing her.  She felt too cold, but he didn’t want to pull away. Abruptly, Mad-Can-Madeline pulled back tears falling from her eyes.

“Your right! I should go” She stammered, beginning an unceremonious dash for the door, “It was nice to see you.”

“Wait,” his hand snaked out, lightly grabbing her wrist. “I’m coming too.” Prussia decided. It was one of his spur of the moment decisions that usually sent Ludwig’s temple pulsing.

“Thorn would never allow it.” Madeline said a little too quickly.  “She’s very specific about rules. The only case she might allow it if – “

“If?”

“Well, if you weren’t planning on coming back.” She admitted after a moment. Her language didn’t do much too obscure the darker meaning behind that phrase. Even as he squashed the part of his brain that sounded like Ludwig at his worst, Prussia did take a moment to actually consider the consequences of what he was about to say. Prussia was sure that if he really followed Madeline, he would eventually see Ludwig and Antonio again. The nagging hole in his gut might go away, and of course, Madeline would be there.

His decision was made. “I don’t mind. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Germany rages over his brother's decision making skills, and Italy proves she's better at connecting dots than people give her credit for.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decide to come right out and say that this story does not really talk about the horrors off WWII. Following in Hetalia’s example, I might make an illusion to the real history in WWII, but it’s not coming up in the text of the story.

Germany felt his eye twitch. Gilbert it seemed, couldn’t be left alone for even a week without doing something stupid. This time, instead of driving the Boss half mad with terrible pranks, the fool had just up and vanished without even the decency to leave a note trying to explain why he hadn’t finished either the paperwork, or done anything to locate Monika, who was no longer considered to have been kidnapped.

In response to a public request for information, a driver had come forward. On the night of Monika’s disappearance, he had nearly hit a brunet woman on the outskirts of one of the more derelict of Berlin’s cemeteries. This combined with a second more intensive search of Monika’s room that proved her window had been broken from the inside made it safe to say that Monika had run away.

Gilbert had clearly been looking at the case before he left, but could he have found anything? Germany once again tried to focus on the book that had been left open on the desk, but a string of Italian accented chatter distracted him yet again.

“And then, Kat called again yesterday, because Antonio is still talking about all the funny things France ‘says’, but she knows that France is no longer either a country or alive and so, she’s really getting very worried, but Antonio’s boss insists that there is absolutely nothing wrong with him, but Kat knows there must be because he thinks he’s talking to the dead, and Kat thinks – “

“Felicia, thirty seconds: No talking. Please!” Germany snapped at the other nation. For almost five seconds Felicia was silent. Then.  

“Ludwig! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset: I’m just so worried about Kat, because she’s so worried about Antonio, and I know that she’s trying to be strong, but it’s worrying her so much, and…” Felicia’s ability to talk without breathing was somehow not impeded by her heartbroken sobs. 

Not sure how to comfort her, Germany stepped out of the abandoned office to speak to his secretary about what exactly had happened the night Gilbert vanished. She couldn’t give him anything particularly useful: Gilbert had gone out for a walk, and come back with an unfamiliar blonde woman. They’d asked for coffee, and then spoken for a few hours.

“Then they left Mr. Beilschmidt. Your brother just mentioned he was going to walk her home, and that’s the last I saw him. The next morning, I called the police when he never arrived for work.” The secretary finished.

“You didn’t recognize her at all? Did she have any specific unusual features? Did she wear anything out of the ordinary? Did her German sound strange?”

The girl screwed up her forehead with concentration “Well, I now that you mention it, her accent was strange. A bit like Ms. Vargas’s, but not exactly. Unfortunately, I can’t really think of anything else that was unusual.”

“Very well. Go on home, you are no longer needed here.”

The woman left as soon as he dismissed her. Germany rubbed both temples trying to think of who the strange woman could have been. Felicia, who had by this point stopped crying, took this opportunity to join him in reception.

“Err, Ludwig?” she hesitantly interrupted him,

“Yes?” he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was not going to make her cry twice in one day.  Also, he wasn’t certain that Katerina could sense her little sister’s distress, but he wasn’t going to risk the tears and potential verbal lashing to test that.  

“Well, I have an idea where he went. Although not with who; see I was looking through this book, and it’s is covered in Monika’s handwriting: notes, runes, and even some Latin, and well the child seemed to believe that she could travel the world by jumping through this nether place. Considering how Spain seems to think that he could not only see, but speak to the dead – well that maybe whoever Prussia was talking to was someone dead, and I think that it would be a good idea to check out the graveyard that driver man saw Monika outside… What do you think?

“I don’t see how that -”Germany made the mistake of looking up. Felicia was making the face that she did when he refused to let her make any pasta. Her eyes grew big, shining with a few tears.  Her lips managed to both perk up and fall into a tragic shape.  “Very well. I guess it can’t hurt to examine the graveyard.” Immediately, Felicia’s sad face vanished.

Manipulative face pulling aside, the idea had turned out to be sound. While the rain had kept him inside, the graveyard’s equally decrepit care taker was able to confirm how a man matching Gilbert’s description had gone into the graveyard with a blonde woman the night before. He hadn’t seen them leave.

Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be any clues as to where Gilbert could have gone within the graveyard. The entrance he and Felicia had used seemed to be the only one. Despite the battered appearance of the walls, they were sturdy and too high to comfortably scale.

The cemetery itself was in equal disrepair: From what could be read on the tombstones, it didn’t seem like anyone had been buried here for the last few centuries. The center of the cemetery was completely taken over by a massive oak tree. It towered over the grounds shielding everything from the sun. Huge roots had crept up through the ground, dislodging stones.

As they approached the tree, Germany instinctively turned around and caught Felicia as she tumbled over a tree root.

“Oh, Ludwig! Look at the tree that tripped me.” She excitedly declared from his arms. “There’s something in that hole.” She pointed at the great trunk of the oak. The trunk had been almost completely carved out, which contrasted strangely with the thick green foliage.

At first, Germany couldn’t really see what Felicia was so excited about, but then realized that there was a strange shadowy veil that shimmered over the opening. 

“Watch where you put your feet.” He half-heartedly reminded Felicia as he set her back on those feet. Immediately, in typical Felicia fashion, she raced over to the free, stuck her foot in hollow, and tripped face first into the hollow of the trunk.

Her squeal was suddenly cut off as she hit the shadow. She vanished. One second, she had been there falling, and then next she was just gone.

“Felicia!” Germany called, but nobody answered him. Worried he raced up to the oak tree, and after only a moment of hesitation, put his hand into the shadow.

Immediately, an icy wave washed over him, and he found himself standing next to a dead tree, in a strange graveyard. It was the mirror of the one he and Felicia had previously been in. A meticulously maintained graveyard of blank stones and dead trees.

Felicia was lying flat on her face, balling her eyes out. After assuring himself that she was relatively uninjured, Germany turned back to what was now a massive dead yew tree. Within a man sized hollow of the trunk, he could see a faint reflection of the graveyard they had previously been in.

“I can’t breathe.” Felicia sniffled. He turned back to Felicia. She had stopped sobbing, and was now sitting up. Slowly, Germany realized she was partially right. The air felt wrong. Heavy. Like the humidity was through the roof, but otherwise that air was cool and dry.

But, as soon as the feeling had come on, it faded away. The sounds of some crazy party drifted through the air from beyond the walls of the graveyard. The town they found beyond those walls was hard to classify. It was an archaic mix of different cultures and styles. A grass hut here, an adobe building there, all next to what seemed to pagodas, Roman Villas, and Greek houses.

The Dapper Unicorn – the bar where the party was being held was built in an old European style. Unlike the uneasy dimness of the rest of the area, the inside of the building was filled with a warm light. It was also packed to the point that it explained the emptiness of the rest of the area.

As they approached the bar, a shadowy figure broke off from the doorway and planted themselves firmly in Germany and Felicia’s path.

“And you can just stop right there.” Snapped the shadow. As she stepped farther out into the street, the light improved and America crossed her arms glaring. “Right, today is really important for Maddie. If it was up to me, you two’d already be gone, but it’s not. But, I swear if you do anything to ruin this party for her…”

Felicia slunk away from the unfinished threat, hiding behind Germany. He just snorted, “You’ll do what? It’s not like I haven’t already proven I could beat you.”

“You needed Japan’s help to just slow me down.” America’s voice was low. As she took a step towards Germany, Felicia recovered her courage, physically putting herself between Germany and the advancing woman,

“Wait! Let’s not fight. What good would it do?”

Simultaneously, another shadow that soon proved itself to be England, detached from the edge of the bar, and grabbed America by the shoulder

“You know what Thorn thinks about brawling in the streets.” He reminded America, “Do you want me to get the Princess?” He asked.

America stopped advancing and shook her head. “She probably already knows. If she sees a reason to intervene, she will.”

“Very well. Let’s get back inside. I’m sure that Madeline is wondering where you are. Besides, I don’t want to leave that frog unsupervised for more than a few minutes” Firmly, England turned around and headed back inside, pulling America along behind him. She went reluctantly, dragging her feet, and twisting her body to keep her glare on Germany.

After the pair disappeared into the interior of the bar, Felicia perked up a bit, losing her fear. “Did you hear that? Let’s go say hi to Francis!”  With a bounce, she took off and also disappeared inside the building. More hesitantly, Germany followed.

Inside the Dapper Unicorn, the atmosphere was bright and cheery. Unlike what the exterior of the building would suggest, the inside was not a medieval tavern, but instead a proper bar with electric lighting, a well-polished counter, and even a modern sound system.  Former nations, both recent and ancient mingled, ate, and danced together.

As Germany caught up to Felicia, the energetic music cut out with a low whine, and an unnaturally pale dark haired man stood up holding a mic, and, due to a lack of other places to stick out above the crowd, clambered up onto a table before speaking.

“As the long-time manager of the Dapper Unicorn, it is really my pleasure to be the venue for so many different events, especially of late. However, now that I have everyone’s attention; I am very pleased to introduce the true hosts of tonight, Prussia, and Canada.” Gilbert jumped up onto the table first, before leaning over to help Canada up. Then he took the mic from the manager.

“Thanks for that coming! I know that most of you have already figured out, or otherwise heard why we decided to host this little get together,”

“Mostly, because my sister has already gotten her invitation…” Canada might not have been holding the microphone, but it was close enough to her face to pick up her voice.

“You ruin one surprise party, and you’re forever a blabbermouth…” America grumbled

Gilbert waited for the laughter to die down before continuing, “Yes, we are getting married. I asked, Maddie said yes, Thorn turned seven different colors before literally throwing her Great Big Book of Rules (GBBR for short) at us…”

Here, Canada took the mic from her fiancé. “The point we are getting to is that we really hope to see everyone there. Now, thanks to the GBBR, it turns out that because we’re not both dead, we’ll need to get married back in the mundane world.  We already worked this out with Her Highness, and she’s willing to count an invitation as a day pass. So, please do not bother her with pass requests. She has enough to do as it is. Did I miss anything?” The mic was handed back to Gilbert.

“Only that you are probably the most awesome fiancé ever?  Now, we’re gonna go finish filling out the small mountain of paperwork that Thorn handed us, but everyone feel free to stay and enjoy the party!” With a flourishing bow, Gilbert jumped back down to the floor, and then helped Canada off the table before the pair left.

Still half in shock over what he had just heard, Germany didn’t notice Felicia making her way over to France, and instead stalked after his brother. By this point her had be recognized by several of the former nations, who quickly stepped out of his way, and whispered worriedly to each other.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt!” He called as soon as he was back outside the Dapper Unicorn. The only reason that Germany didn’t break into a run to catch his brother was the air had become thick and heavy again. “What is going on? Where are we? What the Hell are you thinking?”

Gilbert spun on his heel, stepping slightly in front of Canada at the sight of his brother. “Ludwig? How did you get here?”

“Felicia put together some of Monika’s notes with some rumor’s she heard from her sister.”

“Ahh... So, do you want an invitation? We weren’t originally planning to invite you, because Thorn likes to keep this place somewhat secret, and because of America’s reaction, but seeing as you’re hear and are still in one piece…”

Canada gave Germany a forcibly blank look before adding, “I’m sure that between Atlantis, England, and I we could keep you two from fighting.”

 

At that moment, a Germany spotted a strange woman seemingly materialize from behind Gilbert and Canada. She was accompanied by two intimidating men, and all three of them resembled the bar owner in that they were very pale with very dark hair.

The woman placed her hand gently on Gilbert’s arm and spoke in a flat voice “I believe that things have progressed far enough. I shall finish handling this situation.” As she spoke the air changed again, this time from thick and heavy to warm and sweet smelling.

Almost immediately, Germany’s vision began to spin. In an effort to not topple over he sank to his knees.  Vaguely, he could hear an agitated Gilbert in a worried tone, and the strange woman replying, but couldn’t make out the words.

Someone kicked his side. His head was pounding, and then they smacked him across the face. Germany opened his eyes and after a moment to extricate himself from the tangle of sleeping limbs that was Felicia transformed into during sleep, tried to remember how he had gone from arguing with his brother to laying in his own bed with a headache.

Behind him, Felicia made a small noise as she finished waking up. Then whimpered “My head hurts.”

“So does mine.” He offered as conciliation, “Do you remember what happened.”

Felicia screwed up her nose, thinking hard. “Well, I was talking with Francis about something, and then this strange woman came out of nowhere. She had guards with her and one was carrying you. Then everything gets fuzzy.”

She sat up, “So, what are we going to do now?” 

After a moment of though, Germany spoke, “I think we should pay a visit to Spain and your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!
> 
> Interlude 1: Victoria Thorn prepares for an unusual wedding.


	4. Interlude: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of the original characters of this story is Victoria Thorn – the leader/personification of the Necropolis. The following two interludes where originally one chapter, but with the chance of Victoria Thorn to being the personification of the Necropolis as well as its boss, the original single chapter wouldn’t work anymore, and so now you get two different chapters!

The one day she actually wanted to get away from her paperwork, was the one day that The Aztec Empire decided to behave himself. Princess Victoria Thorn wasn’t sure if she was delight by this proof he could go twelve hours without causing some sort of fight, or disappointed she now had to finish the paperwork.

As Victoria began to carefully over everything to see if she could put anything off for the rest of the day, someone rapped ‘Shave and a Haircut’ into her door. Turning around in her chair, Victoria folder her hands and tried to look professional.

“Enter.”

 The former personification of the Atlantian Empire stuck her head in. “Morning Tori. How are things going?”

 “Well. How is my guest doing?”

Atlantis shrugged, “Monika’s settling in find, although she skipped lunch again. I was just bringing her something.” The country nodded at the tray in her hands, then paused, “Germany didn’t hear that she was here while interrupting Prussia and Canada’s party?”

“Northern Italy seems to have put together part of the puzzle, but neither of them asked about her location or made any other comments to knowing where she is. By the way, have you made progress on getting her out of the Netherworld?

“My sister promised to pick her up after the wedding: partly to annoy Germany, partly to frustrate her own boss, and partly because she sympathizes with the girl.” Then Atlantis craned her neck to see the desk behind Victoria. “So, seeing as your procrastinating again, do you need any help dress shopping?”

“My tailor has it covered. But thank you for the offer.”

“Suite yourself.” There was another shrug, “Say, if he’s not too busy, do you think that I could bother him for a dress for Monika? She doesn’t really have much the cloths she arrived in, and those ratty old PJ’s.”

“Ask him. Not me.” Victoria made an effort to get back to work, “Also, I need to focus. So, I must request that you leave.”

“Of course, but you might want to break out that pack of peanut butter cups you keep for crazy situations. I believe that Eztli got into another scrape with Rome.”

Quickly, before Victoria could respond, Atlantis left shutting the door behind her. The report arrived a few minutes later, and sure enough, Victoria found herself reaching little bag hidden in the desk drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangit Atlantis! You weren't supposed to even be in this chapter! 
> 
> Next Chapter: Atlantis goes and bothers another character/ or Monika shows back up and explains her complicated relationship with her grandfather.


	5. Interluded: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Monika is replacing the character of Tsuki. (A runaway Japanese Princess, because middle school me was clever like that). This coincides with a decision to essentially cut Japan out of the story because if I was already focusing on the European players in the War, I might as well remove any unnecessary characters to minimize potential OOC-ness). So, besides this chapter making me feel glad that the worst my family has ever done was maybe some horse theft back in Iowa. I also have to say it is an interesting thing reading about how the children of people like serial killers handle their evil family member. I’ve talked to people about this before, and most of my friends swear up and down that a murderous family member would be dead to them.  
> I get their point, but know that If my dad turned out to be a serial killer, it would be difficult for me to totally hate him, because on one hand is the man who raised me, but on the other hand is a cold murderer – which is what Monika is currently grappling with.

“Alirti, Alerti, Alorti.” Monika finished with a confidence that mostly hid her nervousness. While she’d always had a knack for learning dead languages, like Latin, she was finding it significantly more difficult to become conversational in Atlantian. But, Atlantian was the common language in Sorceria, and Monika refused to be at the mercy of a translator until emersion could teach her everything.

Took a breath, and started the conjugation of Alaati, a verb meaning “to know” again. As she was about to start a third time, someone opened her door. Kilaya Black’s head appeared in the opening.

“I brought you lunch.” Kilaya nodded at the tray she was holding. “Noticed you were missing at the table. How’s the practice going?”

“I keep missing the object pronoun class.” Monika admitted pushing her book away, and sitting up a little straighter. “That and the whole sixteen different pronouns thing: Me, You, He/She, It, We, Yall, They, Those: and then those all have both a formal and an informal version.” As she spoke, Monika counted the different pronouns on her fingers.  “German only has six.”

“You’re getting there. Just focus on the informal versions - At this point, only newscasters and politicians regularly use the formal conjugations.” As she spoke, Kilaya put the tray down on Monika’s lap. “However, right now you need to eat.”

Kilaya waited until Monika started in on the food before adding, “After you’re done, I want you to come see the tailor with me. My Sorcerian friend whose offered to take you the rest of the way turns out to have her own invitation to the wedding, Mr. Beilschmidt and Ms. Williams extended the pair of you an invitation after I mentioned having to leave early to see you off. So now you’ll need a dress.”  


Monika swallowed, “I always liked Gilbert. He had a fun sense of humor, and a real talent for annoying Grandfather.” After mentioning her grandfather, Monika scowled.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just, since I put everything together, I haven’t been able to decide what I think about him. I mean, he’s my Grandfather. I used to go over to his house for Christmas, and he taught me how to play Hase und Igel. When I was little I adored him, but then…”

“Then you grew up, and learned that there were parts of him you couldn’t understand?” Kilaya finished.

“Well, that’s one way to say it.”

Kilaya sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed. “I think that part of growing up is realizing that adults are just people. That there are good and bad bits, and your grandfather has some really bad bits. For some people, that would be it. What he’s done is so horrible that it is understandable if you said you never wanted to contact him again. But, nobody can decide what future role he or the rest of your family will have in your life but you. My advice is to first find a way to reconcile the little Monika who thinks her grandfather can do no wrong, and the adult Monika who knows he has. Then decide what role if any he has in your life.”

Monika gave her a weak smile. “I guess you’re right. Thanks.”

“Great.” Kilaya popped up off the bed. “I’ll let you eat in peace. Just come find me when you’re ready to do dress things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should add, that Monika’s grandfather isn’t directly based on anyone. Finally, the plot gets back on track, and Atlantis attends a wedding.


	6. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this took longer than I thought. (And here I wanted to stick to a reasonable upload schedule. This Chapter just wouldn’t come!). I’ve gone through and re-edited the first 5 chapters and the author’s notes, because it’s some rule of the universe that if an author reads their own work, they will find a problem. I have a list. If you want to see it ask (I will get comments out of you people someway. Somehow.)  
> Considering that weddings have lots of people, and Atlantis is close friends with basically everyone, your about to get hit by a long list of human names. To be nice, and not make you guess who exactly is who, I’m including a list of all the countries and their human names. Without you having to ask. You’re welcome. (See the End Note for the list).  
> So, enjoy the party.

It had been three months since Prussia and Canada’s official engagement party. Things had progressed smoothly from then, and finally it was the morning of the wedding.

It was a beautiful spring day. If Atlantis ever got married, she hoped that it would take place on a day like this.  Atlantis leaned farther out the window, letting a small bird land on her hand. Sometimes she really missed the living world.

“Kiyla! Where are you?” Sarafina shouted from somewhere below the bridal suite. Quickly, Atlantis pulled her head back in. She loved her little sister, but especially at times like this, Atlantis felt guilty for spending time with the younger country. Princess Thorn might not mind that Sarafina used an enchanted mirror to contact her dead sister, but Atlatnis knew that not everyone who’d lost a loved one had this luxury. It felt… well, wrong to take advantage of it. Like she was rubbing her power in other’s faces.

And, more importantly, Sarafina wanted them to match, and a giant pink bow would not look great with her bridesmaid dress.    


With a sigh, Atlantis turned her attention to the rest of Canada’s bridesmaids.  Despite the calm morning outside, the inside of the suite was consumed by no small amount of chaos. Canada was standing outside the bathroom, one hand gently resting on the door.

“Emy? You feeling ok.” The bride asked through the door,

“I don’t think I can do this. Oh god.” America groaned. “Why does the light hurt?”

“That,” Ireland interjected, “Would be because of all the alcohol you had last night. I did warn you.”

“I repeat, that I am not a lightweight. I can outdrink England.”

“So can anyone.  He’s sort of the definition of a lightweight.”

“Shove off, Siobhan.” America half groaned, half growled.

Atlantis walked straight past the bathroom, and unzipped the garment bag carefully laid out on the bed. Equally carefully, she extracted long dress made of shimmery white fabric.

“Here, Canada, while America figures out that headache of hers, why don’t you finish getting ready? I’ll hold this like that, step. Just brace on me – yes like that.” Atlantis carefully guided the other woman into the dress.

Whatever America had taken to deal with her hangover kicked in, about halfway through adding the final touches Canada’s brand new cascade of curls, and she quickly stepped in for Atlantis, allowing her to finish her own hair and makeup.

Before she could, someone knocked.  Quickly checking with the others, Atlantis opened the door a crack, only to have her sister all but teleport inside. With a squeal of delight, Sarafina pounced on her.

“There you are Kiyla! I’ve been looking everywhere! Couldn’t find ya, but France said that since you were a bridesmaid, I should check here.” As usual, Atlantis’s little sister had a massive bow sprouting from behind her dark hair, but for once, she had decided against florescent pink, and instead settled on a more mature color. Today it was along the lines of dark rose.

“Morning Sara. Why did you need me?”  
“Eztli. So far, he’s gotten into three fights with Britannia – you know England, Ireland and Co’s mom? Ya, while she usually had it… settled… by the time I got over, Princess Thorn said that you might have some ideas on keeping him out of trouble… Or someone’s chest cavity for that matter.”

“Not really, I only got to know him after he showed up in the Necropolis. I am one of the oldest nations there. Try Mexico? Eztli is his First cousin twice removed…I think. With all the running after Eztli did you get to speak to Monika?”

“Parts of conversations between scuffles. She’s sweet, bit of a know-it-all, but sweet. She’s corrected Helen on principles of Science no less than eight times. I stopped counting then. Last time I looked she was helping France with set-up in the reception hall.” Sarafina paused and then added, “Speaking of set-up, it’s basically finished. Princess Thorn’s people swept in like a reverse tornado – leaving perfectly decorated space everywhere they went. It took them 30 minutes tops.”

“Well, at least someone in the palace can schedule things. Sara, need anything else? Otherwise, I’m going to go back to finishing getting ready.”

“Last thing.” Sarafina promised in a voice that betrayed her true intentions, “Who won the ceremony coin toss? Are we going to a Catholic or Protestant wedding?”

“Catholic. Somebody didn’t feel like doing extra research, so we’re sticking to what she knows offhand.”

“Cool, so just follow the crowd. Also,” And here Sarafina held up a giant dusky blue clip-on bow, “Want to be twinsies?”

Atlantis didn’t dignify that was a response, and just shut the door in her sister’s face.

 

The problem with weddings, Atlantis had found, was that while absolutely lovely they generally didn’t end up begin very interesting unless something dramatic happened. Germany did not burst in shouting “I Object!”, nobody lost the rings, and none of the visitor’s had a sudden crazy outburst.

Needless to say, the wedding went off without a hitch. Victoria Thorn’s planning was spectacular, and the perfectly executed wedding easily flowed into a well prepared reception. Atlantis sipped at her Champaign, as she watched the party moving into full swing.

Of course, standing by the doors all night was not particularly fun, and so Atlantis went to find Sarafina. On the way, an unnerved Eztli caught her attention.

“To be honest Belit , I never liked the whole burning people alive thing. Too much screaming for even my taste.” Eztli was saying. 

Somehow Belit managed to both pout and giggle into her drink, “Ahh, but Eztli, you should enjoy the screaming. It’s the best part! … Fine, so what was your favorite method?”

“Ripping people’s hearts out. Come on Belit, you know –“

“Is this really the place to talk about skinning people alive guys?” Atlantis interjected.

“We were only talking about immolation, no flaying. Kiyla you should listen better.”

Eztli looked at his drink, “I think she was complaining about our topic of conversation in general.”

Atlantis nodded, “You,” she pointed at Eztli, “were the Aztec Empire, and you,” this time her finger was directed at Belit, “were the Babylonian empires. Can you two save the creepy human sacrifice talk for a non-wedding event?”  


Belit’s face could only be described as put-out “Would you be happier if we discussed ziggurats?”

“We could go argue with Chione about whether or not a pyramid used as a tomb can really be called a pyramid.”

“She’d wrongly claim that she has the most famous pyramid’s so, she gets to set the standard.”

Without a further word to Atlantis, the two empires walked off to find the third member of the ‘famous pyramids trio’.  Atlantis shook her head, mentally wished Chione good luck, and then went back to locating her sister.

She found them being wall flowers, camped out by the dessert table. While Monika’s plate was somewhat restrained, Sarafina’s was filled with multiples of everything on the table accept the lobster ice cream. From the way Monika shut up as Atlantis approached proved what they had been talking about.

Sara had her back to her sister and so kept talking. “No, I mean she actually said that you could skip the formal pronouns?! She never made that type of exception for – Kila is standing right behind me isn’t she?” Sarafina turned around with a guilty expression, and a white disaster down her front.

“You, got, powdered sugar, all over, your dress.” Atlantis crossed her arms, “What are you? Three?”

“It’s nothing my favorite cleaning spell won’t handle. Remember that time baking cookies, and your new skirt, and the spilled fat, and…”

“A yes, that spell.” Atlantis hastily cut the story off. “So, how are you two getting along?”

“We’ve been comparing notes about brainless government action” Sarafina said, a giant grin on her face, “Monika was telling me about the demise of the theoretical physics program at Humboldt University.”

“It’s ridiculous!” Monika exploded, “About half the physics community seems to think if you can’t see it, it doesn’t exist. Everything else is “a decadent waste of time”. The nuclear physicist Werner Heisenberg’s MOTHER had to get keep the newspaper’s from bad-mouthing him! So few people can do the mathematics needed to work with theoretical physics, and instead of opening up the physics programs so that more talented people might join, they just discontinued it! And all the current ‘great physicist’ in the Deutsche Physik programs?”

Monika couldn’t keep the distain at those so called physicist out of her voice, “Last week they proposed that the Sun’s gravity suddenly stops after Neptune’s orbit.  Or that Atlantis got buried by a falling moon. It’s a joke!”

Atlantis felt her lip twitch, “No, I defiantly think it was a volcanic eruption that sank Atlantis. A volcanic eruption, and several thousand foot wave.  It’s good that you’re both getting along though.”

“Speaking of Atlatnis, we were practicing my Atlantian when you walked over. I’m still trying to get my head around those extra pronouns.”

Sarafina snorted, “Nobody ever, has ever got the hang of the formal pronouns. If anyone tells you otherwise, they’re lying.”

Atlantis crossed her arms “Plenty of people have mastered the formal pronouns. Sara, you were just too stubborn to practice. And to impudent to use them.”

While Moniika giggled, Sarafina waved her sister off, “Potato, potahto. Oh, and Madeline, the bride was looking for you earlier.”

“Do you know where she is?”

Sarafina shrugged, but Monika quickly pipped up, “I think Mr and Mrs. Beilschmidt are out on the balcony getting some space from the well-wishers.”

Atlantis left the pair to their own devices, and headed outside onto one of the venue’s balconies. Outside she found Canada sitting on a little bench and Prussia leaning up against the balcony’s railing. They seemed relaxed, but the tension and worry was betrayed by both an unsettling atmosphere, and the speed at which South Italy’s temple was twitching. And the four were whispering conspiratorially.

Atlantis waited for a moment for anyone to notice her, but after a minute she cleared her throat. “Sara mentioned you were looking for me Canada?”

“Technically, I needed to see you.” Southern Italy grumbled, “The potato bastard stole our invitation.”

“We think,” Spain amended. “Kat and I’s invitation went missing after Germany and Felicia stopped by for a visit. It could just be lost the chaos that is our living room.”

“Organized chaos!” Southern Italy snapped at her partner “I know where everything is. But, my sister visited and now it’s gone.”

“The issue,” Canada quickly interjected, “Is that the invitation has the date and time of the wedding reception on it. And we’re worried that-”

“My brother might show up. Even if he doesn’t get into a fight with either Sorceria or Emily, it would be just like him to try and drag me back.” Prussia finished.

“Or Monika. We’re not sure he even knows she’s here, but if she is sent home, well, you’ve met her.  She won’t be able to keep her head down. Since she’s been able to say what she wants to she hasn’t gone five minutes without correcting someone’s facts.”  Canada finished

“She ranted about the state of German physics when I was talking to her. Did Heisenber’s mother really have to call the newspaper to make them lay off him?”

Prussia snorted, “Worse, she tattled to Himmler’s mommy. But, what should we do if Ludwig does show up?”

Atlantis stopped to think. If Germany did show up, they would have to move everyone fast. “A mass teleport spell would be best. Sara and I should be able to cast one. It would just take time.”

“If I chant, and you provide the power it shouldn’t take more than five minutes for me to cast the spell.” Sarafina chimed in from somewhere behind Atlantis’s left ear.  Everyone jumped, Southern Italy grabbed Spain’s arm, and Canada was now on her feet.

Atlantis turned to face her sister, and actually bumped her while turning. Now powdered sugar free she was standing less than three inches behind her older sister.

“Although,” she added continuing on like she hadn’t just scared everyone present. “I’d say Emily and Germany getting into a fight is more likely then him noticing Monika. According to Thorn she was more than ready to take a swing at him back in the Necropolis. And that was an accidental run in. I’d hate to see what’s gonna happen if he crashes her baby sister’s wedding.”

“Honestly, I’m about ready to take a swing at the potato bastard, and I’m supposedly his ally.” Southern Italy grumbled. “I don’t know how Feli put’s up with him.”

“Ahh, Kat, but love makes you blind.” Spain exclaimed, throwing one arm around his partner’s shoulders “Think about it. To some people, you and I make no sense.” As he spoked, his hand slowly made its way down from Southern Italy’s shoulder.

Once again, a vein began pulsing in South Italy’s temple. “Antonio, you tomato bastard. Remove your hand before I remove it for you.” She hissed.

Atlantis, Canada, Prussia, and Saraphina slowly began backing off the balcony as South Italy slowly reached up and firmly gripped Spain’s hand dragging it off her shoulder

“But, Katy!” Spain protested as Southern Italy’s nails dug into his hand, and Atlantis quietly closed the door to the balcony.  

Ten minutes later, it proved fortunate that they had had the conversation. There was a scuffle at the doors, and after a moment, a disheveled Germany stormed into the main reception hall. His left eye was black, and his lip was starting to swell.

Less than a step behind him, cam an equally disheveled, if uninjured America. Behind both of them Northern Italy was forced to run to keep up with the pair. Her hair and cloths were in perfect condition, and she was holding a neatly wrapped box in her hands.

Out of the corner of one eye, Atlantis saw a brunet figure diving behind Sarafina, who was already silently chanting the teleport spell. Five minutes, they needed to keep things relatively calm for five more minutes.

America wasn’t helping. She sped up to swing around Germany, and help Canada flank Prussia. Germany came to a stop a few feet from his brother. Then she crossed her arms, glaring at Germany’s nose.

“Gilbert, we are going home.” To his credit, Germany was remaining somewhat calm despite the incendiary looks he was getting from pretty much everyone.

“I mean, ya. The party’s almost over.” Prussia shrugged, “But, we’ve got different homes. Hey Feli, how are things?”

While Germany didn’t seem to have heard his brother’s snark, but Northern Italy forced a smile. “Hey, Gilbert. Things are good! Here,” She handed Prussia the wrapped gift, “We picked this up for you two on the way. Congratulations. Right Ludwig?” There was a moment of silence and of Northern Italy bumping Germany with her elbow before,

“Right.” Germany’s expression barely changed.

The power Sorceria was drawing from Atlantis began to ramp up as she entered the second minute of the chant. _Four minutes._

“You need to leave.” America hissed, “But then, you’ve never understood the idea of an invitation only event.”

“Do you think that I’m going to just stand by and watch as my brother marries some weak form-“

Germany didn’t get to finish as America cut him off with both a snarl and a lightning fast right hook that flattened Germany’s nose. 

Prussia pulled Canada behind him as America advanced a step “Don’t ever talk about my little sister like that a -”

“Germany! How it’s good to see you.” Atlantis quickly interupted America’s threat, and all but running in between the two groups. “Prussia mentioned that you were searching for the former location of my country.” As she spoke, Atlantis tried to subtly wave America, Prussia, and Canada back.

The complete change of tone that came with Atlantis’s interjection seemed to throw everyone off guard for a moment. Then America opened her mouth to argue, only to be pulled away by Canada and Prussia. Canada was urgently whispering in her sister’s ear. _Three minutes left._

Germany was also taken aback by Atlatnis’s question. “Ahh, Kilaya. That’s right. We hope that by finding the ruins we can prove that there is a close connection between our two peoples.”

Atlantis felt her smile freeze. Only a few millennia of practice kept her from giving Germany the same exasperated look she usually saved for when a young Sarafina tried to insist that Atlantis should let her adopt whatever Eldritch Abomination she had found this week.  

“Yes,” Germany continued completely unaware of his audience, “In fact, my boss believes that if more evidence comes to light we could prove that the modern Germany people are the closest decedents of the Atlantian people!”

There was a derisive tone to the thoughts intruded into Atlantis’s mind, _it’s not like you have a sister or something whose population would certainly be closer or anything.  Using his logic, Japan could be Rome’s closest living descendent!_

_Sara? Focus on the chanting please._

“That would be an unbelievable discovery if it could be proven.” Atlantis admitted, “But, I’m a little surprised that you have had people looking in the Himalayas. I haven’t seen a modern map, but I was fairly sure that my home was a fair bit wetter than that.”

“That was an old mission. We are planning another search expedition to South America. Around the previous Bolivia area? You know, around the area where the Incan empire used to be? I would say that sounds more familiar.” _Two Minutes_

“Now, I’m a little worried where you’re getting all this information?” Atlantis responded, trying to fake concern in her voice, “I was never anywhere near Citlamina. In fact I only met her after my city got flattened. Have you considered searching in the Mediterranean?”

_Considering Plato was the one who wrote about you? Only a fool would believe that you were located in the Mediterranean!_

_Sarafina, you do remember what will happen if you mess up a teleportation spell? I do not want France’s hair. Focus._

While she was scolding with Sarafina, Germany had been processing Atlantis’s last comment. “Well, we did search the Mediterranean.” He finally admitted, “But, we found nothing that would fit with our projections of what the destroyed city should look like. Kilaya, maybe you can help us by telling us as what you remember from the fall.”

Behind her Atlantis heard several gasps, America cracking her knuckles in preparation. Even Northern Italy clapped her hands to her face in shock. You just didn’t ask about the circumstances behind a former nation being a former nation.  Especially in a gathering of mostly former nations.

“The volcano under a closer neighboring island erupted. The ground shook like crazy, and then before I could do more than reorient myself and pull myself to me feet there was a several thousand foot wall of water crashing over my head. There wasn’t much that.” Atlantis’s voice was flat. _One minute._

Germany paused again. “Ah, that isn’t anything like what we had theorized had happened. A volcanic eruption was never considered as the root cause of the destruction.”

“Really? What was the basis of your theories?”

_I heard they were blaming a second moon!_ For a third time, Sarafina’s thoughts intruded.  _Also, here’s your 30 second heads-up._

Germany began talking, explaining several different crazy theories, but Atlantis was no longer really listening. The final thirty seconds of any spell were important, but the final 30 seconds of a teleportation spell where even more so. With the spell drawing power from both her and Sara, they both needed to dedicate a certain amount of concentration to not forgetting someone, leaving something behind, or something worse.

For a moment, the seconds seemed to drag by. Then: _Three, Two, One._  There was a flash of blue tinged pink light, and then the world twisted a sharp ninety degrees. In that instant they were no longer standing in a wide Spanish ballroom, but at the local Necropolis gate.

Sarafina’s whooping was accompanied by the sounds of some people vomiting. Apparently not everyone had been ready for the spaciel disorientation that accompanied a transportation spell. Sara wove her through the crowd accompanied by a greenish Monika.

“That was awesome!” she squealed hugging her sister, “Did you get a look at his face when the spell went off? He actually thought you were interested!”

“Glad to please.” Atlantis managed, “And it was great to see you Sara.”

“Same. But, I think its time that Monika and I went our own way. Thorn is giving me a pointed look. Love ya Kiyla!”

“Love you too Sara.”

Sarafina waved dramatically, and Monika gave a little wave. Then the two vanished in a flash of pink light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The Bullet point Epilogue where I tell you what happened to everyone.  
> Monika’s blow-up about physics? I didn’t make that up: it was a Jewish waste of time, the Nazi’s couldn’t do the math, and the handful of remaining nuclear physicist got slandered by the Das Shwarze Korps. Werner Heisenberg’s mother had to go talk to Himmler’s mother to get the paper to back off.  
> The point of history lesson is so that if anyone tells you that the Nazi’s where great at science feel free to laugh. (Most of the info in Monika’ s little rant is found here: https://hoodie-ho.tumblr.com/post/166660393566/people-adding-nazi-apologist-shit-onto-my-posts).  
> I hope I did a good job at building the tension after Germany and Italy’s arrival. I think everyone involved spoke enough, and the consent Minutes until spell goes off timer was ok.  
> If it wasn’t obvious what was going on with Atlantis and Germany’s conversation, Germany used Atlantis’s human name in a desperate attempt to force a connection that doesn’t exist. To pretend their relationship was more significant than it actually was. Stay away from Atlantis Nazis. She’s too good to be associated with you. 
> 
> **Original Character Human Names List  
>  ******  
> Atlantis - Kilaya Black  
>  Sorceria - Sarafina Black  
> Republic of Ireland – Siobhan  
> Greece – Helen  
> Aztec Empire - Eztli  
> Babylonian Empire - Belit  
> Ancient Egypt – Chione  
> Incan Empire – Citlamina


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m too lazy to right an actual chapter for the epilogue, you get this list of attempted bullet point jokes from my notes.

Germany’s mountain of paperwork continued to pile up faster than he could do it, and he eventually came to the conclusion that the universe had it out for him.

  
Prussia and Canada had a great time being married. According to America they were the worse for things like PDA and being sappy in public. Canada responded with something about pots and kettles.

  
In anticipation of Germany maybe finding the Atlatnian ruins, Sorceria and an archaeological team when through, and made off with everything of importance including: the crown jewels, several different styles of pot, unusually well preserved scrolls of magic, and Sorceria’s childhood teddy bear.

  
A study conducted by German historians grudgingly concluded that (Shocker of all shocks) the ancient Atlantians’ closest decedents where in fact Sorcerian.

  
Monika did great in her transplanted home, and even began to study magic. While she didn’t have any ability with actual magic, she was a master of the theory. She still hasn’t mastered the formal pronouns however.

  
Northern Italy is still not quite sure what all the fuss Germany was making was about, and occasionally has tea with her sister, Spain, and France. Germany isn’t invited because what he doesn’t know, he can’t get worked up about.

  
The Author finally ran out of bad attempts at Jokes, and set to work on her next update/rewrite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. It’s been fun! Hope everyone joins me for that wild ride! Also, I apologies to anyone who got a bazilion emails about this story, because of the updating and rewriting.


End file.
